Yume Nijino
Yume Nijino (虹野ゆめ) is the main protagonist of the Aikatsu Stars! series. She is a student at Four Star Academy of the Flower Song Class and is a member of the 26th and 27th generation of S4. Yume is a cute-type idol whose preferred brand is her self-created brand, Rainbow Berry Parfait (previously Berry Parfait). She formerly attended Venus Ark as an exchange student. History Appearance Yume is a fair-skinned girl with gradient orange eyes. She has long blonde hair with a pink ombre coloring towards the end, and is tied into curled pigtails, its tie-off section wrapped with hair. She also has forelocks and parted bangs, and is often seen with her pink ribbon worn on her left-side. In Season 2, Yume's hair has grown longer and wavier, with an increase in pink ombre at her hair's ends. Her pigtails are now tied higher from the back of her head. As a student at Four Star Academy and a member of S4, she wears a specialized uniform for the S4 members. Personality Yume is known to be cheerful and full of curiosity but cries easily when touched. She is also a person with a strong will and can be impulsive with a mischievous streak. She wants everyone will be happy of her song. At times she can be bold but is slightly oblivious and gets embarrassed really easily. She never gives up no matter what happens and is always determined to help her friends or those she cares about. When Koharu moved to Italy, she volunteered to put on a show for her so that Koharu wouldn't be sad about leaving. She also never gave up on her dream of joining S4, and when she did it, she felt as if she had to work harder, as she said in Episode 51. Background Yume highly adores the unit group S4, and was said to be an owner of hidden talent. She highly admires Hime Shiratori and strives to be like her. Yume grew up with her parents in their confectionery shop. She was also previously on the volleyball team at her school before entering Four Star Academy. During her entrance performance, Yume created a powerful rainbow aura which made her perform above average. After the performance, she fainted and woke up next to Hime in the hospital wing. Relationships *'Laura Sakuraba' ::The very first friend Yume made at Four Star Academy. Yume considers Laura to be a precious friend and rival, and as such wants to help and support her as much as she can. They first met when Laura was late for class and asked Yume to open the window that was next to her because Laura was outside. *'Koharu Nanakura' ::Yume's childhood friend who of which she applied to Four Star with. Despite being in different classes, the two appear to be very close and were roommates until Koharu had to move to Italy. *'Hime Shiratori' ::She admires Hime and longs to someday join her on stage. Hime also helps Yume understand her mysterious power and helped her overcome it when it's needed. *'Subaru Yūki' ::Yume often meets up with him, but not intentionally. He calls Yume a "Boiled Octopus" due to her tendency to turn red when angry, which agitates her. Subaru often gives her a point in the right direction, but Yume has a short temper with him. However, she seems to be on friendly terms with him and is comfortable around him. In Episode 43, Yume declares Subaru as her rival, which he later reciprocates in Episode 50. *'Mahiru Kasumi' :: They first become acquainted after Yume offers her a tanzaku for Mahiru to write down her wish. With the help of Laura and Koharu, she bakes Mahiru a chocolate cake for her performance, helping Mahiru remember the importance of a smile and actively supporting Mahiru with her goal of defeating Yozora. Mahiru later becomes Yume's fellow S4 member. *'Ako Saotome' ::Yume's fellow Yuzukoshō member and later her fellow S4 member. Since Ako gets too embarrassed to talk to Subaru, Yume often gets involved and ends up talking to him instead. Ako thinks of Yume as her 'love rival', because Yume tends to talk to Subaru a lot and it makes Ako jealous. However, they are good friends. *'Yuzu Nikaidō' ::Yume's fellow Yuzukoshō member and later her fellow S4 member. * Lilie Shirogane ::They get to know each other when they end up in the infirmary, where they discuss overcoming personal limitations in order to achieve their dreams. As they both aim to become a part of S4, Lilie acknowledges Yume as both a friend and a rival and hopes that they can push each other to greater heights. *'Elza Forte' ::Yume was scouted by Elza as the next new member of her idol school, Venus Ark. Yume sees Elza as a greatly talented person. *'Aria Futaba' ::Yume mentors Aria on Hime's request. She finds her to be a mysterious person and her nature to be amusing. Etymology means rainbow and means field. means dream. Quotes Trivia *She is 154 cm tall. *Her zodiac sign is Pisces. *Her favorite things are animals (particularly koalas) and sweets. *Her specialties are daydreaming and the will to never give up. *Her hobbies are playing volleyball and making sweets *She is called "The Rainbow Idol" by Hime Shiratori in Episode 49. *Yume is the third Aikatsu! franchise protagonist, following Ichigo Hoshimiya and Akari Ōzora from the original Aikatsu! series, and to be followed by Aine Yūki from the Aikatsu Friends series. **Like the other main protagonists in the Aikatsu! franchise she has a trademark bow in her hair, is a Cute-type Idol, and has a pink theme color. **Like Ichigo, she also performed a Speical Appeal and obtained an Idol Aura in her very first stage performance. **Like Ichigo, she is a Pisces. **The surnames of all the main characters have to do with a phenomenon in the sky. Hoshi '(星) meaning star, 'Ōzora (大空) meaning vast sky, and 'Niji '(虹) meaning rainbow. **Like Ichigo, who came from a bento shop, Yume also has a food-related background, as her parents run a pastry shop. *Yume is the third character in the Aikatsu! franchise to have ombre hair, following Sora Kazesawa, Nina Dōjima, followed by Yozora Kasumi, Lilie Shirogane and Aine Yūki. **She is the fifth character overall in the Aikatsu! franchise to have dual colored hair, following Sora Kazesawa, Mikuru Natsuki, Rin Kurosawa, Nina Dōjima, followed by Tsubasa Kisaragi, Yozora Kasumi, Lilie Shirogane, Elza Forte, Kirara Hanazono and Aine Yūki. *She is the fourth character overall in the Aikatsu! franchise to have dual colored eyes, following Mikuru Natsuki, Nono Daichi, Nina Dōjima, followed by Mahiru Kasumi, Lilie Shirogane and Aine Yūki. *She is the only character who does not share her singing voice with a character from the original series. *Yume resembles Haruka Haruno from Go! Princess Pretty Cure as they both have blonde hair with a pink ombre in it. *She is the second idol in the Aikatsu! franchise to faint after a performance. *Her parents, as stated by Tsubasa in Episode 12, are owners of a confectionery shop. *Yume is the first idol who isn't in S4 to perform in a Premium Rare Dress. *Yume is the second known idol to have someone romantically interested in her, the first being Aoi Kiriya from the original Aikatsu! series, with Raichi Hoshimiya having feelings for Aoi. *Yume is the second main character in the Aikatsu! franchise to change her hairstyle, following Akari Ōzora in the original series. *Yume is the second idol to change her final pose, and is the fourth idol in the Aikatsu! franchise to change their pose following Mizuki Kanzaki, Ichigo Hoshimiya, Akari Ōzora, and Laura Sakuraba. *She is the sixth idol in the Aikatsu! franchise to have created her own brand, following Mizuki Kanzaki, Sora Kazesawa, Hime Shiratori, Lilie Shirogane, and Elza Forte, followed by Rei Kizaki. **She is the third idol to switch brands, following Lilie Shirogane and Mizuki Kanzaki from the original Aikatsu! series. **She is the seventh teenager overall to have a brand, following Mizuki Kanzaki, Sora Kazesawa, Tsubasa Sena, Hime Shiratori, Lilie Shirogane, and Elza Forte, followed by Rei Kizaki. **She is the first main protagonist in the Aikatsu! franchise to switch brands. **Yume, along with Koharu Nanakura, are the first to co-found a brand together in the Aikatsu! franchise. * Yume shares her voice actress with Gabriel from the anime GabrielDropOut. **Coincidentally, both have blonde hair with a pink ombre to it. * Yume is the first idol in the whole Aikatsu! franchise to erase an idol's aura, followed by Hime Shiratori. *She shares her birthday with Mion Takamine from Pretty Rhythm Aurora Dream and Naru Ayase from Pretty Rhythm Rainbow Live. Category:Aikatsu! Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Female Category:Teenagers Category:Leaders Category:In Love Category:Rivals Category:Angels Category:Movie Heroes